


You bake me crazy

by MeNemNesa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, all fluff, fLUFF CITY, fluffertown, great british bake-off AU, idk what else I can tell you, just a mindless fluff piece, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeNemNesa/pseuds/MeNemNesa
Summary: Prompt: I’m in charge of clean up for the Great British bake-off and you are by far the messiest contestant I have ever had the displeasure to clear up after… you’re also apparently adequate enough at baking that this has been going on for weeks now so this is becoming  problem… the moment I work up the nerve to talk to you about it you exhibit the level of assholishness I have come to expect from you and smile attractively, apologize, and then do the exact same fucking thing





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,  
> Okay first of all, am I not the funniest girl in the world for coming up with that title?!?!? (It took me SO long)  
> After this week I just needed to write something wholesome and fluffy. No complications, no drama, just some fun, adorable fluff where we can all hide from the world a little bit with our favourite baby gays. I hope you like it.
> 
> The prompt came of [this post](http://captainofalltheships.tumblr.com/post/130632837447/great-british-bake-off-aus) with Great British bake-off AU prompts.
> 
> P.S. if you are waiting for an update of our hearts are headstrong, some time next week, I promise.

“Mark my words, Rae,” Clarke threw herself in the chair next to her colleague, “next year I will have moved on from clean up and I’ll get to do something that will make me want to tell people about to impress them.”

Raven laughed, “Clarke, please. No one is going to be impressed when you tell them you work on the great British bake-off.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, it has worked for me many times, until they ask what I actually do on the show.”

“Okay, enough complaining, want to be in on the bet we’ve got going on who wins?”

Clarke rolled her eyes as she saw the contestants running around like idiots in their first challenge of the series. “Please. It’s far too early to tell.”

“Says the girl who always places her bet on the first day and has won three out of four times.”

“Well, I’m just magic,” Clarke smirked.

“I’ve got my eye on Lexa for potential winner,” Raven whispered conspiratorially, while she leaned in. “I heard her audition bakes were so good the judges finished the entire platter.”

Clarke snorted, “come on, that has to be a lie. That were 24 cookies. There is no way they ate them all.  And which one is Lexa anyway?”

Raven shrugged, “she’s the pretty girl in the shirt with all the raccoons on it.”

Clarke’s eyes found Lexa just walking towards the fridge, and when the brunette turned around Clarke almost had to gasp, because that girl was extremely beautiful. But then when Lexa arrived back at her kitchen counter she lost all her appeal.

Clarke groaned, “how can she already have made such a mess, they’ve been working for half an hour.” There was flour everywhere, dirty bowls and pans stacked almost counter high on the floor and some sort of weird looking substance was dripping down the sides, and they still had an hour and a half left to go.

“Sorry to break it to you, Rae. If there is one thing I know it’s the messes, and those who make the biggest messes always leave soon. It’s the only good thing about this job, it actually gets less demanding the longer the show is on.”

***

_3 episodes later_

Clarke was taking a late lunchbreak after getting a head start on the clean-up of the final challenge, she looked a total mess, she had chocolate everywhere. The challenge was all about chocolate, now chocolate in and of itself was a guarantee for a big clean up, but combine it with Lexa Woods and you have got yourself a perfect storm. In the end Clarke just ended up shoving all the dirty dishes in the cabinets for now and focussing on the surfaces that would be visible on camera, so that they could continue shooting.

“Please tell me Lexa had to go? Please please please.” Clarke begged as Raven walked out of the tent and headed her way.

“Sorry, no dice. She’s still in. And have you heard what the theme next week will be?”

“No?” Clarke asked suspiciously, Raven’s face was portraying a mixture of concern and enjoyment, which was never a good sign.

“The theme is caramel.”

“No! You have got to be joking!”

“Don’t you mean yoking?”

Clarke slapped a smirking Raven’s shoulder. “Don’t you dare start using your puns now, Raven. Don’t. You. Dare.”

Caramel, fucking caramel? Were they insane? Were they trying to drive Clarke insane? Caramel meant pots of crystalized sugar, sugar and sticky caramel everywhere. It would be a nightmare to clean up on all contestants, and Clarke was pretty sure she was going to have nightmares about what Lexa’s bench would look like.

“Please tell me you know for a fact that Lexa can’t make a good caramel to save her life.”

Raven’s easy-going smile vanished and her face morphed into an expression of the deepest pity. “Uhm, well I know for a fact that she won star baker this week because her salted caramel sauce was the best thing Mary Berry had ever put in her mouth; her words not mine.”

***

_Next episode_

Clarke had just finished cleaning up after the first challenge, and it hadn’t been as bad as she had feared, really. Though that was probably more thanks to the horror visions her mind had been conjuring up all week than that there was actually less of a mess. Lexa’s station had of course been the messiest. It had taken Clarke over an hour to get the sticky sugar off everything, but Clarke had tasted some of the caramel sauce left in the pot and she had to admit that it might have been one of the best things she had ever tasted.

She walked towards the table with all the bakers’ creations on it as well as other food, since it was lunchtime. She was just wondering what kind of sandwich she’d take when someone showed up next to her. “Hey, I’ve seen you around a few times, but I don’t think we ever actually talked. I’m Lexa.”

“Oh, I know,” Clarke grumbled as she started loading up her plate. But she backtracked when she saw Lexa’s surprised, slightly hurt expression. “I mean, I’m a production assistant, I know all contestants by name.”

“Right…” Lexa still seemed a little puzzled, but apparently decided to shrug it off, “and what do you do exactly? I mean you know what I do here every day, seems only fair that I get to know too, right?”

Clarke saw the dazzling smile that was sent her way, and she couldn’t help but almost swoon a little, before calling herself back to order. “Trust me, you don’t want to know.”  Clarke laughed awkwardly, from what she had seen of Lexa she thought the girl might feel bad. Because it wasn’t that she seemed to do it on purpose or didn’t seem to care, she was just so chaotic and over the place that she’d leave a hurricane in her wake.

“No, I think I do want to know, that’s why I asked. I even threw in my best smile, see?” Clarke looked up and felt dazed for a second.

“That smile should be an illegal substance,” she muttered under her breath, causing Lexa to let out a barely suppressed giggle, that caused Clarke to almost take pleasure in telling her, just to get that smirk off her face. “Fine, I do clean up, I clean all your pots, pans, benches, ovens and all stuff.”

“Oh no,” Lexa gasped, “oh my god, I hadn’t really thought about the fact that someone had to clean up our messes. You might have noticed I’m a bit of a messy baker, my sister Anya…”

Lexa had stopped talking because Clarke had let out a loud laugh. “A bit messy? Just a bit huh? Are you miss understatement? You are the messiest baker I have ever seen, and I have been working on all series so far.”

“Really? I’m so sorry. I know it can be a bit of a mess, at home I’m usually the only one there and I clean up as I go so it’s not too bad, but here I just don’t have the time. The time pressure is so great. I really am sorry though, I’ll try and work cleaner next time.”

Clarke nodded and they talked for a few more minutes before Lexa was taken away because they were going to shoot the next challenge. Maybe this girl wasn’t so bad after all, she did seem very nice, and so beautiful.

Clarke’s good mood however quickly vanished after the contestants had left and she started clean up. For all Lexa’s promises the mess was just as big if not bigger than that.

***

_The next day_

Clarke had gotten out of bed reluctantly, to say she was not looking forward to her job today would be an understatement; she wasn’t exactly sure what the assignment was, but Raven had assured her that there would be so much caramel needed and that it would just be a gigantic mess.

By the time Clarke arrived on set they were already two hours into the four-hour challenge. She decided to take a look to observe the damage, but as soon as she walked into the tent she wished she hadn’t. The contestants were running around and doing a hundred things at once, and the tent itself looked like something had exploded in it. In fact, when Clarke looked at one of the windows it seemed to have streaks of caramel on there too. How was that even possible?

Lexa had noticed Clarke however and raised her hand in a small wave and sent her one of her seemingly patented adorable smiles. And before Clarke could stop herself she could feel the corners of her mouth twisting up slightly in a wry smile before she left the tent.

Clean up would be so massive that they had decided to shoo everything before and do the clean up after. So, when everyone was heading home Clarke was scrubbing vigorously.

“Hey, need any help?”

Clarke’s head flew back to see who had spoken, and to her surprise she saw Lexa standing at the entrance of the tent, looking a little nervous.

“Congrats on getting star baker again,” Clarke said instead, fairly sure Lexa didn’t actually want to help, because who would? After all it was Clarke’s job and Lexa had had an exhausting day.

“Thanks, though I doubt you’ll be happy with it.” Lexa sounded a lot closer now and when Clarke looked up again she saw that Lexa was gathering pots and pans. “I was going to help you yesterday, that was honestly my plan. Because I tried to be a neater baker for like fifteen minutes into yesterday’s challenge, but I just can’t do it, Clarke, I just can’t. I _am_ a messy baker. Anyway, I was going to help you, but I still had to practice my croquembouche one last time before today so I couldn’t.”

“Right…”

“It’s true!” Lexa insisted. “Look, I even texted Anya how bad I felt.” She held up her phone as proof.

“It’s fine, Lexa. Don’t worry about it, this is my job after all, even if I am a little grumpy about it sometimes, most of the time I love it.” Then she looked at the caramel on the windows and laughed as she pointed. “How does that even happen?”

“Uhm, that was me actually,” Lexa offered sheepishly, to which Clarke laughed even more.

“Of course it was.”

“What? I remembered this trick that you could see if caramel was done by throwing it at the wall and if it stuck then it was done, only later I remembered that was about spaghetti, not caramel.”

Clarke laughed as she started cleaning the window. “That is actually a good story, I hope you told that on camera too?”

“Oh yeah, Mel and Sue ate it up.”

“Shut up, Raven.” Without turning her head Clarke threw a wet towel in Raven’s general direction.

“How did you know it was me? It could have been that one.” Raven huffed as she pointed towards a snickering Lexa, who apparently had a fondness for puns.

“I recognised your voice,” Clarke deadpanned.

“Right, well I was just going to say that all the shuttle vans have left so Lexa we’re going to have to find another way for you to get home and Clarke your mom called me to cancel her dinner plans with you.” Raven was also seemingly trying to relay another message with her eyes, but Clarke had no idea.

“What?” she mouthed towards Raven, who let out a groan of frustration before walking closer.

“I saw you two together, it looked fun, ask her out to dinner when you bring her home.”

“When _I_ bring her home?”

“Yep, because I am leaving right now and you’re not done yet. Bye Lexa!” And with that Raven walked out.

“Well, seems like I’m driving you home. I hope you don’t mind waiting?” Clarke felt a little uncomfortable, because Lexa wasn’t exactly given a choice about this.

“Oh no that’s fine,” Lexa assured her, “and since your mom has cancelled on you, do you… do you want to stay for dinner with me? I promise you won’t have to do any clean up.”

Clarke looked up in surprise, but how could she ever resist that smile? “With that deal, I’d be crazy to say no.”

“So that’s a yes?”

“Oh yes, that’s a yes.”


End file.
